Is Love True?
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Curses, comas, and cruel love. A girl not aloud to love, falls in love. This is her Story. A Rukato, with some Ryuki. Also a little RenaGuil! UPDATED and COMPLET!
1. A Tragidy

_Is love True?_

"Why do you act like this? Do you hate us?" Henry asked, oh so rudely.

"No i don't hate you. I just don't..." Rika never finished.

"What? Would you at least finish?" Henry said.

" I don't have to explan myself to the likes of you!" Rika said and stormed off around the corner.

"You sure have a way with the ladies," Kenta chuckled.

"Driving them away that is!" Kazu laughed.

"You guys think your a really hoot don't you?" Jeri rolled her eyes.

"Come on! We are only joking! Takato what would you say?" Kenta asked his friend.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening. Umm well I gotta go! Talk to you later!" Takato called over his shoulder to his friends as he rode away on his bike.

'Why does she hate us? And to think I thought she was cool. And even cute!" Takato blushed to himself. 'What am I thinking! Like Rika has even had a date before! Maybe I could be her first?' Takato thought as he rode into the fog.

"Why do they ask me that kind of question? I don' have an answer. I do for some but not for all. like i'm that way to Kazu and Kenta because they are annoying and to Henry and Jeri because I just don't know how to act! But why Takato and Ryo? I have alot to think about," Rika said outloud as she lay in bed that night.

Honk! Honk! Takato didn't have time to stop! _Whack_! Everything went dark!

To Be Continued...

So what did happen to Takato and does he still like Rika? Even after how she acts? Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Rika's Confesstion

...New scene, "hello"Speaking,

'think'thinking

Chapter 2: Rika's confestion

"What do you mean! I will be right over!" Rika called into the phone. She grabbed her jacket and digivice.

"Where are you going?" Renamon asked.

"Come on Renamon! Takato's in the hospital! He got hit by a car!" Rika called running out the door.

Renamon fallowed afraid for Takato. _'I hope he is alright!' _Rika ran as fast as she could!

"What happened, tell me the whole story, from what you

know!" Rika said as she was sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"Well all I know is Takato was riding his bike and he must have been thinking of something and didn't see the car and then he got hit. I hope he is ok," Henry Wong answered.

Rika just sat in the chair, a horrifid look on her face. '_What! Gogglehead isn't that stupid. He must have been thinking of something of a great importantce,' _Rika thought.

"I'm going to wait outside with Renamon and Guilmon," Rika said, sounding stuned.

Jeri raised an eyebrow. She was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Jeri?" Henry asked. He had known Jeri long enough to tell what face ment what. He could do that with everyone, except Rika. She never showed emotion, so when the rare moment came that she did, Henry was ether never around or the exprestion wasn't on her face long enough for him to read. This was one of Henry's talents. Finding out how people felt.

"Nothing really. I just want to talk to Rika," Jeri said as she stood up and walked out the door, fallowing Rika.

"I'll never understand what goes on in a girl's mind," Henry sighed.

Outside Jeri was walking trying to catch up with Rika. _'Wow! Rika walks fast when she is worried. Well faster then normal.' _Jeri thought.

"Rika wait up!" Jeri called, desiding that making Rika sat and wait for her would be easyer then trying to catch up to her.

"Jeri! When did you start fallowing me!" Rika called stopping at the side of the hospital.

"Right after you left. Where exactly did you have Renamon hide Guilmon?"Jeri asked smiling.

"On the side of the hospital between the two oak trees. The shade from the trees willl keep them hidden," RIka replied as Jeri came up next to her.

"You mean right over their," Jeri said pointing to the giant trees. "But I don't see anything."

"Exactly! Renamon!" Rika called. Her digmon phased to her.

"Yes?" Renamon asked.

"Where did you put the big, red, goofball?" Rika asked looking around.

"It wasn't easy but I got him in the tree," Renamon said and pointed upward, and sure enough their was a small red T-Rex in the tree.

"Rikamon! Jerimon! Is Takatomon ok?" Guilmon called from the tree.

"Renamon go get him. He has to be on the ground when we tell him the news becasue if he wasn't he would fall out," Rika told her digimon.

"That bad?" Renamon asked then phased away. She phased back with guildmon.

"You're heave," Renamon complained dumping Guilmon on the ground.

"Not all of us or skinny, and graceful, and beautiful! Right Jerimon?" Guilmon asked, feeling insolted.

"Umm, yeah." Jeri answered smiling at the digimon. Renamon cocked her head.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?"Renamon asked.

"Umm, So what is with Takatomon?" Guilmon asked changing the subject.

"Well we don't know. They won't let us in to see him. Only his mom and dad. Then we can go see him." Rika answered.

Guilmon hung his head. Rika walked up to him. She bent down and hugged him. Jeri and Renamon both stood staring in disbelief that Rika was being nice to Guilmon!

"He will be ok, Guilmon. He has to," Rika whispered in the digimon's ear. Guilmon looked at her and stared.

"Rike you like him don't you? You like Takato," Jeri said bending down beside Rika.

"What would make you say something like that!" Rika practicle yelled. She knew Jeri was right but every time she got close to someone or someone got close to her the end up moving or leaving in someway and never coming back.

"It is like that some from Herucles. that love song. I Won't Say I'm In Love," Jeri said.

"Jeri, I don't believe in love," Rika told Jeri.

"Why? Why don't you believe? Love is a great bond that can save lives when the time is right," Jeri asked.

"My mom is never home, my dad left when I was little, and every friend i have everyhad had left. They ether go to summer camp and come backing with new friends that are popular and don't need me or they move. Ether way none of my friends or family stay long. Everyone I get close to gets hurt. It is like a curse," Rika said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rika, that is not true. you have friends and we are still here. Through the D-Reaper even. We are not going anywhere. And right now we need to work together, even though Henry is questioning you. And this curse you say if some like you or you like them they get hurt? So you like Takato, and now you are blaming yourself becasue he is in the hospital, right?" Jeri asked.

"Yes! If I didn't like him then he wouldn't get hurt. But no one every ended up in the hospital from this curse!" Rika cryed, tears now streaming down her cheeks like a river.

"How do you know it is a curse?" Jeri asked.

" I c-can't t-tell you. If I d-do you w-will be c-c-ursed also!" Rika choked out between tear drops.

"Rika! I am you friend! I will not just sit here and let you be miserable! Now tell me," Jeri said.

Rika stopped crying. The words _I am you friend _circled in her brain. Thoughs words seem to woke her up from a great sleep she had been in for over 4 years. A sleep of evil and hatred.

"Jeri! You are my friend?" Rika asked. Jeri nodded.

"Me, Takato, Henry, Ryo, and even Kazu and Kenta! Henry may not be the best friend right know, questioning your friendship, but he is. And I think he will know you are a good friend, when you are this worried about Takato. Now tell me about your curse," Jeir said. Rika nodded.

" When I was 5 this creature came up to me and told me my destiny. They said that I would be a great digimon tamer and would win a turniment. It turned out true. But it would come with a cost. I would not be aloud to love. When someone loved me they would end up leaving or forget me. If i loved someone they would go away forever. And if I loved someone and they loved me in return they would have the ultimite punisment. Death. The creature told me this and in doing so cursed me. I now know that the creature was a digimon," Rika finished and Jeri stared.

Jeri seemed to be think really hard.

"So you love Takato?" Jerii finaly asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I do! And I am proud to admit it now Jeri. Thank you!" Rika smiled but stopped when she relized that Jeri wasn't smiling.

"Jeri? Are you ok?" Rika asked/

"Takato! Rika, Takato loves you to! He told me he liked you but I didn't think anything of it untill now. I though he ment like a friend but no he loves you! That is why he is in the hospital! Your curse! Rika if you don't find a way to break the curse you may never get a chance to tell Takato that you love him!" Jeri said. Guilmon and Renamon stood speechless. They heard the whole conversation.

"Rikamon loves Takatomon? Rikamon you have to save Takatomon!" Guilmon cryed.

"I know! i have to do it for you and for me!"

"Guys! Guys!" The voice of Henry called. "It is worse then I thought! Takato might not make it!"

To Be continued...


	3. A Digi Problem!

"Guys! Guys!" The voice of Henry called. "It is worse then I thought! Takato might not make it!" "What!" Rika, Jeri, Guilmon, and Renamon cried. "Come on! We get to see him! Oh and Rika, Ryo is here," Henry whispered the last part. That made Rika turn her run into a very slow walk. So slow that it turned into a stop. "Come on Rika! You can't let Ryo stop you," Jeri said. Rika looked up from the leaf she wsa watching and nodded. She new Jeri was right. She had to talk to Takato, if he was awake that was. "You're right. Let's go!" Rika said running again.

Inside the hospital everything seemed to stop. No one moved as they walked down the hall you Takato's room. It was like the whole hospital knew that their friend was might not make it and were giving them peace.

"This doesn't feel right," Rika said as she shivered.

"What doesn't feel right?" Henry asked. "Walking down a hallway to see our friend in a hospital bed and not being able to talk to him," Rika replied.

"Friend?" Henry asked Rika with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yes friend. Jeri gave me some advice I needed to here. Look Henry, I'm sorry for how I was acting. I'm not used to have friends and don't know how I'm suppos to act. I didn't want anyone to get close to me and all because of a stupid curse. Don't give me that look Jeri can explan it to you," Rika said.

"Rika I'm sorry. I had no right to come down on you like that. I should have known that you weren't use to the friend thing yet but I didn't listen reason," Henry said. "So just what is so bad with Takato?" Jeri asked.

He is in a coma. And the docters don't think he will wake up," Henry answered. They reached the room in which Takato was staying. Takato was laying in a bed, his head wrapped up and a broken leg.

"Hey," Came the faintest voice of Ryo. He was talking just loud enough to be heard.

"Hey," Jeri and Rika said as the walked in and pulled up two chairs on the other side of Takato and sat down and looked at their friend. He lay perfectly still, the only thing that moved in the room was when Henry coughed. Everyone jumped when he did because it was so quite. Takato's mom came in and was sobbing.

"My baby! My poor baby. the last thing I told him was to be home before dark!" She started crying a river. Rika stood up adn walked over to her.

"Mrs. Matsuki. He'll pull through. I'm sure he knows how much you love him," RIka said conferting the woman.

"Thank you Rika Nonaka," The woman said as she got up and left the room. She returned with her husband. "Are you guys going to stay longer. Anyone that want's to leave we could give a ride home." Takato's dad asked the others.

"I need to get home," henry said.

"Me to and Kazu has to come cause he is staying at my house while his parents are out od town," Kanta said.

"So you three are staying for a little longer?" Henry asked Rika, Jeri, and Ryo.

"Yeah," They replied at the same time.

"OK," Takato's dad said as they left the room.

"I'm going to get a soda. Anyone want one?" Jeri said as she walked to the door.

"No I'm good," Rika and Ryo answered. Jeri left and the room got quite again. Ryo looked over at Rika.

"So how have you been?" Ryo asked. "Good, I guess," Rika answered looking over at Ryo. "I'm going to tell Guilmon how Takato's doing," Rika said standing up. "Can I come. I haven't seen Guilmon in a while," Ryo asked sounding so inocent.

"Sure I guess. Who is stopping you?" Rika whispered standing up and walking out the door. They left a note telling Jeri they went to see the digimon.

Later outside they walked slowly. Ryo had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the grounf. It had begun to snow. Rika was staring into the snow looking for the digimon.

"Rikamon! How is Takatomon? Is he alright?" Guilmon asked. Rika jumpped back, startlied that the red-dino digimon had just jumpped out from nowhere. Renamon appeared beside him.

"It is inpossiable to keep him still! I have had to phase him back to the hideout 4 times already becouse he would keep running into the middle of the road trying to find Takato," Renamon complained.

"Takato is in a coma. He might not wake up," Rika whispered. She stared at the ground trying to keep the tears from coming. She loved Takato. _'I love that stupid Gogglehead! And he has to go and have this happen!'_ Rika thought.

"Stupid Goggelhead," Rika said outloud, unaware she was doing so.

"What?" Ryo asked standing beside her.

"Did I say that outloud?" Rika asked blushing. Ryo nodded. _'Man, she is so cute when she blushes! I wonder if i have a chance at her now that Takato is out of the picture'_ Ryo thought. Ryo had heard Jeri and Rika talking befor he ran quickly to the hospital and meet Henry as he was leaving to get the others. Henry told him what room Takato was in and he went and waited for the others.

"Rika, do you like Takato?" Ryo asked trying to make is sound like he had just thought of the question.

"What would make you say that! he is one of my friends!" Rika yelled.

"It is just a question Rika! And I am good at guessing this things," Ryo said.

"Ryo, I sorry," Rika replied sitting down in a spot under the tree where the snow had not reached yet.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"I was so mean to you and I am sorry about it. I just am not us to friends. But jeri changed that. I have you for a friend to, don't I?" Rika asked. Ryo leaned in closer.

"Ryo, What mmph..." Rika didn't finsish. Ryo pressed his lips againts hers in a kiss. Rika was so surprised she didn't know what to do! After about 10 seconds she pulled back. She couldn't speak. Rika moved a finger up and touched her lips. Ryo was smiling. Renamon and Guilmon stood dumbfounded. What was going to be Rika's move?

"I thought Rikamon liked Takatomon?" Guilmon half asked, half sadi to Renamon.

What is Rika going to do? And What will happen to Ryo? Please review and tell me what you THINK is going to happen? I might take on suggestion and use it!

P.S. WordPad doesn't have a spell checker so that is why my spelling is bad! So Sorry!


	4. A Surprising Plan

Everything was silent. No one moved, nothing moved, not even the wind.

"Ryo," Rika whispered. More then anything she wanted to yell but she couldn't. Her voise wasn't stronge enough.

"Rika I know you like Takato but I want you to know that if he doesn't make, I'm here," Ryo said and he stood up. He walked away.

Rika remained silent. She couldn't move. Something wouldn't let her move! She couldn't cry out! Ryo turned and saw a bright, white light. Ryo ran back to Rika.

"You now the rules! You can't love!" A voice cryed!

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Rika yelled back. Ryo was speechless. An angel-like fegure appeared in front of him a dagger in hand. Rika ran forward and stood in front of Ryo.

"Move!" Ordered the angel. Rika shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She would not move!

"I refuse to be pushed around and ordered by you anymore!" Rika said. "I have had enough! I don't beleive in you or your stupid curse! You can't hurt my friends! Now lift your curse befor I have to distroy you!"

"You dare talk you me like that! I gave you power! I made you strong!" The angel cried.

"No you didn't! You made me weak. You made me believe you had to fight to get stronger! You keep me from finding the strongest power the world has to offer! But no more! I will not let you do this to me anymore! You will no longer control me or my friends!" Rika yelled. With every second that passed she got coverd by a bright light. Shinning stronger then the angel's itself!

"Renamon! Let's do this! MY way!" Rika cried. She pulled out a card and her digivice! "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon" The digimon landed in front of Rika and Ryo.

The angel flew back a little ways. Kyubimon was no macth for the angel but the angel didn't want to make her pawn mad.

"I will not lift this curse. Good-bye for now," the angel disappered.

"Ryo, Rika! What happened!" Jeri yelled coming around the corner.

"Rika, thanks," Ryo mummbled.

"Ryo. Come closer," Rika said sweetly. Ryo leaned closer, hoping for another kiss. WHACK! Rika slapped Ryo across the face.

"No body kisses me without my permisssion and gets away with it!" Rika yelled. Jeri stared in disbeleife.

"Jeri!" Rika called. She turned toward Jeri. Rika took and step forward, then grabbed her head. The world was spinning. Everything was turning black. Rika fainted.

Dream Sequence

"Rika! You have the power to lift your curse! No one can do it for you! Not even the angel can lift the curse. Even if it wanted, the curse is perment. I cannot tell you how to lift the curse but I can tell you a little about the curse." Ophanimon told Rika. "Where am I?" Rika asked the gardian digimon. "You are in the world of dreams, Rika Nonaka. Would you like to learn more about your curse?" Ophanimon asked. Rika nodded. "Very well, I will tell you all I know. The digimon that put this curse apone you is CrimsenSarlamon, an evil angel bent on taking over both the human and digital world. It chooses a human with great power and puts it's curse. You will be great at something but you cannot love. love is the onlything strong enough to harm the angel. CrimsenSarlamon goes by Sarla and will black your mind and turn your heart icy. Your heart was already starting to turn when Sarla found you because your father was gone and you mother was never home. I will now give you one and only one secrete to get Takato back. You must come back to the dream world adn find him. Only you will now the right time to come and when the right time does come you will now how to cross over again. I must go now. Good-bye Rika Nonaka," Ophanimon faded into the mist. "Good-bye!" Rika called to the mist.

End Dream Sequence

"Rika! Wake up! Are you ok? Rika!" A voise called to her.

"Stop shouting. My head hurts," Rika mumbled as she opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed. She looked to her side and their was Takato.

Rika screamed and fell off the bed. "Oww!" Rika said standing up.

"You put me in the bed with Takato!" Rika practicly yelled.

"Shh! Yes because we didn't want to just lay you in a chair," Jeri replied.

"Well thanks for thinking of me but don't do it again," Rika said. She grabbed a chair and pulled it over and sat in it. Jeri giggled.

"What?" Rika asked.

"Nothing!" Jeri and Ryo answered.

"What? And how did I get in here?" Rika asked.

"Ryo carried you in and we said you just fell asleep. And umm, while you were sleeping you umm, hugged Takato. And you smiled," Jeri laughed. Rika fell out of the chair. Ryo got up and walked past Rika. He closed the door.

"Rika can you call Renamon?" Ryo asked. Rika nodded. Rik took her digivice and held it be her heart. _'Renamon here me, come and bring guilmon.'_ She thought.

Renamon looked up.

"What is it Renamon?" Guilmon asked.

"Rika is calling. She wants us to come," Renamon told the dino. Renamon grabbed the digimon and phased away.

"Are they coming?" Jeri asked.

"I think so. I told her to bring Guilmon," Rika said. They looked out the window and jumpped. Outside the window was the reflection of Renamon.

"Is it safe to come in?" Renamon asked. They nodded. Renamon phased in with Guilmon. The dino digimon ran right up besdie Takato's bed.

At this time Rika looked over at Ryo and saw that their was a red hand print still on Ryo's face. It almost looked like Ryo had been crying.

"Takatomon?" Asked the voice of a very sad digimon. It made Rika jump. She wasn't expecting the digimon to talk.

"Guilmon," Jeri wispered. The digimon looked over at them. Tears swelled in the digimon's big, red eyes. No one knew what to say to confert Guilmon. _'Poor Guilmon. He is losing the first person her ever net. His first friend,' _Jeri thought sadly. _'Just like I lost Leomon!'_ A tear came to Jeri's eye.

"Jeri? Are you ok?" Ryo asked. Jeri nodded. She missed Leomon and wanted him back. She would give anything to have him back. Everyone else got their digimon back but Jeri. She would never see Leomon again.

"I was just thinking about Leomon." Jeri answered, a sad tone in her voice. Rika looked at the ground. '_Guilmon must feel what Jeri feels almost all the time' _Rika thought. _'I have Renamon. But I still now how it feels. With my dad being gone. And now probably Takato.'_ Rika sighed.

Rika stood up and clenched her fist. She walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked.

"Come one. Jeri stay here and make sure no one comes in while Guilmon is in here. Ryo come with me," RIka said. Jeri nodded adn Ryo walked over to Rika. Renamon phased outside to wait by the door.

"What are we going to do?" Ryo asked, obedeantly following Rika out the door.

"We are going on a date," Rika answered.

To Be Continued...


	5. Of Angel, Where Art Thou?

Oh Angel, Where Art Though?

Summery for this Chapter: Rika and Ryo go on a date. Why?

"What?" Ryo practicly fainted.

"Just come on!" Rika grabbed Ryo and pulled him out of the hospital. Renamon was at the door waiting.

"What are you doing?" Renamon asked and cocked her head to the side.

"I've got a plan," Rika whispered to the fox digimon, making sure Ryo didn't hear. If he heard he would never agree. _'I hope this works. If not my reputation is ruined!' _Rika thought.

"Let's go see a movie," Rika grabbed Ryos hand once again and started off.

"What is with you?" Ryo asked eyeing Rika weirdly.

"Nothing," Rika answered giggling. _'OK? What is with her? Giggling?Who does she like anyway? Me or Takato? Oh No! What if this is a pitty date!'_

"Well? Come on!" Rika giggled. _'Man! She is so hot when she giggles. To bad it is a rare site,' _Ryo thought.

"Are you going to walk or stare all night?" Rika asked glaring at Ryo.

"Sorry," Ryo looked at the ground. _'What an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! OK, just walk and nod to whatever she says. Then you can't make a fool of yourself. Yeah that's a good plan,' _ Ryo thought.

They walked down the street standing next to each other, saying nothing. Nether of them knew what to say. Ryo was just happy to be near Rika. Rika was busy thinking of something else. The street was empty and nothing was heard but wind and the breathing of the two teens.

"Are you sure you want to see a movie?" Ryo asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I don't really. How about a walk through the park? It's just across the street," Rika pointed.

"OK" and once again they walked in silence. Ryo eyed Rika once again. She was wearing her blue jeans with her broken heart shirt. Her digivice hooked on her belt loop. She had no jacket and it was cold. Ryo was wearing a new outfit his mom got him. Jeans with a red long sleeve shirt. He also have on a black jacket. He looked to the ground. Normally he woudl have started a conversation but then again this wasn't your normal girl. What do you say to the girl who you love but can't seem to get? It's not like he could just kiss her agian. The last one hurt. Ryo wince at the memory.

"You ok?" Rika asked as he winced.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ryo answered. Rika shivered.

"You want to borrow my jacket?" Ryo asked.

"What makes you think I'm cold?" Rika asked smiling.

"Well, for one thing your shivering and another thing is I'm sure people in China can hear your teeth chatter," Ryo smiled taking off his jacket. Rika took it greatfully and put it on. A warmth can over her almost instently. She smiled at Ryo. She opened her moth to say something but her phone rang.

"On second," She told Ryo and walked over to a tree.

"Hello?" Rika asked into the phone.

"What are you guys doing?" The voice of Jeri said.

"I have a plan and me and Ryo are working on it. Why?" Rika answered her friend.

"Because I was just wondering. I mean you would to if you were left right"

"I guess so but I can't tell you the plan if case you were going to ask next"

"Why"

"Because if Ryo hears then I'm in trouble! He can't know!"

"What? You have a plan and he is helping you but he doesn't know it?"

"Precicly!"

"I want to know!"

"OK! OK! Don't shout. You know how I'm not suppos to love right? Well if I go on a date it might bring that Angel back and then we can fight her, umm him, or rather it. Ok I got to get back to my date. Bye"

"Bye"

Rika hung up and walked back to Ryo.

"Who was that?" Ryo asked.

"Jeri. She wanted to know what was going on, so I told her." Rika said.

"Oh," was Ryo's answer.

"It's a beautiful night," Rika said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah but not as beautiful as," Ryo never finished. _'Me, right?' _Rika thought. She felt bad, very bad. Ryo really liked her but here she was, going on a pretend date just to talk to this angel creature again. _'I'm selfish. I'm toying with his heart.I knew my heart was cold but not cold enough to stoop donw to making someone feel like we can be together.' _

"Ryo?" Rika looked up but the boy was busy watching something in the distance. Something was coming.

"I forgave your last mistake but now the boy will die!" the voice called, ringing throughout the park. Something was flying fast. Rika ran and jumped on Ryo. The impact caused him to fall to the ground. A dagger flew by. She had hit him just in time!

"Thanks once again," Ryo smiled. The angel once again was standing over them. But this time the angel grabbed Rika and pulled her away.

"NO!" Rika yelled as she was tossed to the side like a rag doll. "Don't hurt him! Whatever you are!"

"I am Sarla! You have defided me for the last time! I will destroy the boy!" Sarla called.

"Your name is not Sarla! It is CrimsionSarlamon!" Rika called and in doing so making the digimon turn and face her.

"Who told you that? Who told you!" Sarla yelled.

"I won't answer!" Rika said.

"Very well, the boy will die," Sarla grabbed Ryo by the coller of his shirt. She raised him off the ground and summoned a dagger. she held the dagger above Ryo. Ryo's eyes were feeled with fear and he couldn't move.

"OK! I will tell you!" Rika vried looking at Ryo. She couldn't stand to be responsable for a death.

"Good," She lowered the dagger and Ryo. He was about a foot from the ground when she let go of his coller. He landed on his feet then fell backwards from shock.

"Lady Ophonimon told me," Rika mumbled.

"I told her not to interfer!" Sarla growled. She started to fly away then stopped.,"I almost forgot," She turned holding her dagger. Rike by now was by Ryo. Sarla through the dagger but Rika pushed Ryo and the dagger flew by and in the procces cut Rika's arm.

"Rika are you ok?" Ryo called. Rika shoke her head no. The cut wasn't deep but it hurt. Rika jumpped when her phone rang just then.

Rika used her good hand to answer.

"Hello?" Rika called.

"Get here now! Takato is like wiggin out! Hurry!" Jeri called into the phone then hung up.

"Let's go!" Ryo said and helped Rika up.

To Be Continued...

What is happening? Will Takato make it? To find out continue reading!


	6. Fight for Ophoniemon

Summery: This chapter will be played out in the digital world. Sarla and Ophoniemon battle.

"Ophoniemon! Come out you coward!" Sarla called out, wondering around looking for the gradian digimon.

"Not wanting to fight does not make you a coward, CrimsinSarlamon," The golden voice of Ophoniemon rand out.

"I told you not to interfer with my plans. I warned you, yet you insist on trying to ruin it! Have't you noticed that no matter what you try it will end the same? Everyone you have tryed to help is gone! To the World of Dreams. I always win! You cannot change that now!" Sarla called to her opponite.

"Rika is differant. I know she can change! I feel something in her, something of power. You may have dubed her evil, but you are wrong," With that Opnoniemon came into view.

"So you say! We both have our views. Distroy me here and the curse will remain placed on her. Do not distroy me adn the curse will remain. Ether way it ends up bad! Take your pick," Sarla sneered. She already knew Opnoniemon's chose but it was fun to tease her pray.

"You know the answer! This time you will not walk away!" Ophoniemon threathned.

"Very well! Dark FireFox!" Sarla yelled. A fire ball flew in the air and took the shape of a fox. The fire was black. The "fox" Ran forward but Ophoniemon put up a shield and it hit the shield. The impact pushed Ophoniemon back but her sheild did not give way. Sarla snickered.

"Why not put down your shield and throw an attack or two?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Ophoniemon glared. Sarla smiled and throw her attack "Dark FireFox." Ophoniemon once again blocked. Ophoniemon was a powerful digimon but so was Sarla. Her shield would not last forever and she knew this but what else could she do? '_I have to use my attacks,'_ The thought flashed through her head.

"Sarla, I can distory you here because I finally found out your secrete!" Ophoniemon called. This stopped Sarla short in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Sarla asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"You can not even lift your own curse. You don't know how you only threaghtened people with it and that was enough ofr you but I found out how to lift the curse and Rika alreay knows as well. She just hasn't figured out how to do it." Ophoniemon mumbled the last sentince.

"She doesn't know how to do it! Well then i need not worry with such small matters. It is time to finish it, here and now!" Sarla called her voice sounding more fearce then a loins roar.  
"If you wish!" Ophoniemon called back getting ready to throw her attack.

"Dark FireFox!" Sarla called. Ophoniemon matched the attack with her attack 'Lightness Ring!' The attacks hit each other with no danamge to the digimon.  
"We are evenly matched!" Ophoniemon called.

"So you think!" Salra laughed. "Dark FireFox!" Once again Ophoniemon blocked with her attack 'Lightness Ring!' They did these over and over until Ophoniemon begun to tire.

"Time to finish you!" Sarla called. "The Ring Of The Devil!" With this a a long staff appered. Sarla drew a circle in the sky. A black light shot out and, then their was nothing left of Ophoniemon.

Sorry for it being so short but it was just a little info on Sarla's attacks adn Ophoniemon, who is now gone. Reply soon!


	7. Follow the Light

"What do you mean wigging out? What happened to Takato? What isn't he in his room?" Rika bombared Jeri with questions.

"Rika! Takato had to be taken to the special room because he all of a sudden started twiching and jerking. Like he was having a sezer. The docters took him away. I don't know what's going to happen to him. I'm sorry Rika, that's all I know," Jeri answered looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault Jeri. I-I wish I could tell him how I feel. But h-he's gone!" Rika sunk down to her knees and cried, her head resting on her hands.

"You don't know that, he could be getting better. Maybe they found out how to help him?" Jeri placed a reasurring hand on Rika's shoulder.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! Love isn't fair! I was right never to believe in it," Rika mumbled.

"Rika! That's not the right way to act! Come on! Maybe he is ok, after all you can never tell?" Rika tried to confert the redhead.

"Jeri, this always happends. Life isn't fair. Love isn't fair," Rika whispered standing up.

"What I'm really trying to ask you is, in you opinoin, is love true?" Jeri replied, looking over to Henry who had just showed up.

"Were you talking to me?" Henry asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"No I wasn't talking to you," Jeri answered glaring at him. "So what is your answer?"

"I don't know," Rika replied. "I just don't know."

All of a sudden a docter came down the hall, hands on his head.

"Docter?" A nurse asked.

"He's gone, he didn't make it. No pulse and no life," The docter replied. "We failed."

Rika looked over to the docter. Who was he talking about, the thought flashed through the young girls' mind.

"Who didn't make it sir?" Rika asked.

"A boy, no older then you." The docter replied, not looking up.

"What was his name?" Rika asked.

"His name, Takato Matsuki. Why are you interested," The docter asked smiling at the redheaded girl.

"He's my friend," Rika whispered.

"I'm so sorry," The docter replied, once again looking down.

"Takato," Jeri mumbled. Everyone was horrer strucken. Even Ryo remained silent. No one could have understood Rika's feelings just then. No one! Rika's heart was torn and she was empty again. Her heart was once again what Sarla had said.

"No!" Rika said suddenly, making everyone in the room stare at her.

"What?" Ryo asked, still staring at her.

"I won't let Sarla be right. Not any more! She was right to many times before but not anymore! Not every again!" Rika shouted causing very one in the room to stare at her. had she lost her mind? That was probable the thought of everyone in the room! The red head was shouting out piontless names. Piontless to everyone but the Ryo and Jeri. The only two people who know the story. Rika's icey heart wasn't as icey as Sarla thought. Rika had feelings. She had love, happiness, and joy. Sarla only went deep enough to find hatred, madness, and sorrow. But something deeper was their. It was their every time she was by Takato. She never ment to have this happen. She would distroy Sarla before she could do this to another person! Someone even more inccent the Takato. Her pain of loseing Takato grew, along with her hatred for CrimsonSarlamon! Sarla would play for taking Takato from her! She would pay for her faults. This time her puppet would become the puppiter. Sudden she heard a voice. It was like a memory. '_You must come back to the dream world and find him' _ Takato wasn't gone. He was waiting for her to come get him! She had to go to the dream world and save him, and kill CrimsonSarlamon.

"I'm coming Takato! Some how I will come!" Rika called.The room remained silent. Rika started to glow with a bright white light, like the light that covered her when the angel went to attack Ryo after he kissed her. Renemon appered in the room. Luckly for her no one could see. The only people that could see through the light were the people who knew the story. Only Rika, Jeri, Ryo, and Renamon could see. A stream of light shot down the hallway, causing some people to scream. No one knew what was going on. Rika ran down the hallway following the light. The tamers followed, with the help of Jeri and Ryo! Rika janked open the door and walked in. their was Takato on the bed in the room a docter was standing over him grinning. He turned to a nurse and said "We got his pulse! His alive!"

"Good docter! Wait what are you doing here!" The nurse turned and saw Rika in the doorway.

"That's my friend," Rika said pointing at the boy on the table. "He isn't ok. I have to save him."

"What do you mean?" The docter stood up and walked over. The other tamers, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, and Suzie, had shown up now.

"Only I can save him. It's my destiny!" Rika said, holding back tears. The brown haired tamer on the bed looked so lonely and dead.

"You can't come in here! Go back to the waiting room," The docter said blocking the doorway. Jeri adn Ryo looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thing. They had to move the docter so Rika could go to Takato.

"No!" Rika shouted and ducked under the docter. The docter turned to grab her but Ryo stuck his foot out and tripped the docter. Rika ran up to Takato and reached out. The minute she touched Takato The room filled with a blue light. Renamon and Rika both disappered.


	8. The Battle Begins

"Where are we?" Renamon asked looking around the white mist that surrounded them.

"The Dream World. I've been here before. Let's look for Takato," Rika answered and walked into the mist. Renamon followed.

Change To Takato''s POV

I heard my name being called. Who would call my nmae? I was alone here. Who would care for me here? I was sitting my hand folded across my lap. I stood up.

"Who calls my name?" I shouted.

"Takato? Is that you?" The voice answered. The voice, it was so beautiful. I knew that voice. Why couldn't I remember?

"My name is Takato, who are you?" I called. I looked through the mist. Something was coming. It looked like a fox and a girl.

"Takato!" The girl called and ran to me. "You're alright. I was so worried."

"Do I know you?" I asked. "And who is the fox?"

"You don't remember? The fox is called Renamon. I'm Rika. Rika Nonaka," The Redhead looked worried. Worried for me. Why?

"R-R-Rika?" I couldn't say it. That name was so beautiful, like her voice.

"Don't you remember me Takato? Please try and remember. I came here to help you. Renamon and me," Rika said.

"Why do you want to help me? Why worry for me? No one cares for me. I was happy and alone, then you came," I replied. I liked to be alone. I was used to that.

"I care for you! I worry for you! I want you to come back to me! Please just listen to me Takato!" Rika pleaded. I shock my head. This made no sense.

"Are you my angel?" Was what I asked. The girl smiled.

"I could be, if you let me," She reached out a hand. She waited for me to take. I just stared at her hand.

"Just take it, Gogglehead!" She said. Gogglehead? Everything went back to me. My memory my friends.

"Rika! It's you. Why are you here?" I asked. Then it hit me. "I called you my angel!"

"Yup, now come on," Rika replied grabbing my hand.

"You, you said you could be. Why?" I wouldn't move. She remanded silent. Renamon looked from me to Rika, then back to me.

"Because," Rika said, releasing my hand.

"Why?" I repeated my voice sturn.

"Because, I-I want to be," Rika looked at the ground.

"W-What!" I cried. "Why me? Why not Ryo or someone strong?"

"Yes, that's what I want to know!" A new voice called. Sarla appered.

"You! You put me here!" I cried, my rage growing.

Back to normal POV

Rika's rage grew along with Takato's. Sarla just sneered. What did she want now!

"Come on, do you not have a sense of humor?" Sarla laughed.

"What do you want? You've lost! I've mad it here and I'm taking him back! you've lost!" Rika screamed!

"No! I haven't lost, not unless you distroy me here!" Sarla continuied to laugh.

"Fine! I have my digimon with me! Renamon let's do this, here and now!" Rika cried. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon digivole to...Taomon!"

"I'm not scared of that digimon! You are no match for me! Dark FireFox!

"Talasman of Light!" Taomon swung her paint brush in the air and their attacks hit. Sarla's fox went right through Taomon's attack and knocked Taomon down.

"Rika! She's to strong!" Taomon sank to her knees.

"Taomon," Rika mumbled.

"Talasman of Light!" Taomon tried again but this time she was flung backwards a yard and tried her hardest but couldn't get up.

"Taomon," Rika called.

"I'm trying Rika," Taomon tried once again to get up and failed.

"No! I won't lose you! I won't! Just stay their if you are hurt. Let me help!" Rika ran over.

"You stay away girl!" Sarla through a dagger toward Rika. Rika quickly jumpped to the side to avode being hit. Rika's angry was growing. This creature, this digimon, had promised her power and she believed. She was incased in ice but when she saw Takato she felt warm. It was strange and new to her and to her surprise she liked this feeling. She loved this feeling and she wasn't going to let some digimon ruin this for her! Not her or anyone else for that matter! She had to stop her here and now. But how? Rika felt so weak. In this world Sarla had the advantage. She controlled this world, but not the outside world!

"What are you going to do? Kill me? What will that get you? You need me alive for whatever you are planing!" Rika yelled.

"Yes, I do need YOU alive but not her," Sarla turned to face Taomon. "Dark FireFox!" And with that Renamon disapeared.


	9. The Battle Ends

"RENAMON!" Rika wailed, sinking to her knees. How could this happen? She had just gotten her back it seemed and she deleted her! Rika begun to cry.

"You! You hurt Rika!" Takato turned toward Sarla, rage in his brown-red eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Sarla laughed. Takato couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to see Rika sad. But what can he do? Nothing. She hurt Rika and Takato could do nothing about it. If only he had Guilmon! He could do something then but all he could do now was help Rika. Rika neede help now, not Takato. He wished he had Guilmon with him right now, he would teach that witch a thing or two!

"That's what I thought. You can't do anything! How I love this. Now, little boy, you can ether walk away and never come back or die!" Sarla brought about another dagger.

"No! Leave him alone! Just take me. Please don't hurt him! He has so much to live for, let him go!" Rika pleaded. She stood up and ran over to Takato.

"Why should I? You can't stop me! I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me!" Sarla laughed. Rika was sent flying backwards as Sarla laughed. It was like some invisable force had knocked her down. Sarla grabbed Takato by his wrist adn flew into the air.

"Don't struggle boy. If you do you might fall. We don't want that do we?" Sarla sneered.

------Change to Rika's POV-----

"No! Please don't hurt him! Please!" I wailed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Why was I crying? Did I love him that much?

_'Rika. I'm not gone. When she deleted me it sent me back to the real world. You can't die in that world. I can't talk much longer. Hurry and get out of their," _Renamon's voice rang in my head.

"Renamon?" I asked. _'Yes. You now how to get out, please try to! We are all worried. I told them what happened_. _Please hurry! I must go!' _And with that Renamon's voice was gone.

"I understand. Renamon, thank you but I now realize how to stop this. I might not return but I will try," I answered my digimon and faced Sarla.

"Kill him! I dare you to! See what it gets you! Kill him!" I roared.

"What!" Takato and Sarla both gasped.

"You heard me! Kill him, he is nothing to me. I did some thinking and decided it's not worth it," I yelled again. Sarla smiled. She let go of Takato and he fell. He let out a blood curdling scream as he hit. I picked up the dagger that was thrown at her earlier and walked over to him.

"Takato, I'm sorry about this. You will understand soon. Two people came into this world and only two can leave. That is you and Renamon. Good-bye my Gogglehead. Good-bye my love. I love you," And with that I plunged the dagger into him. Takato's image disappeared.

"What! You tricked me!" Sarla cried.

"Yes. I may not be able to leave but nether will you! I've won this game!" Rika laughed.

-----Change back to normal POV----In the Real Wolrd----

"Rika! Takato yelled sitting up in his bed.

"Takato! You're ok! Wait, where's Rika?" Jeri asked.

"She, she couldn't come," Takato answered, tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean couldn't come?" Ryo asked.

"Only two people went in. So only two people can come out. That's what she said. She also said..." Takato traied off.

"What else did she say?" Henry asked.

"That is none of your business," Takato mumbled looking down.

"No! That's wrong," Jeir suddenly stated.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Three people went in. They forgot to count Sarla! Renamon, can you contact Rika? Tell her she can still leave," Jeir turned to the fox digimon. She nodded and went into a meditation position.

-----------Back in the Dream World-------

_'Rika. You can still leave! THREE people went in! Get out before Sarla does!" _Renamon called. Rika realized she was right. Sarla had also entered. Rika looked down and the blood stained dagger. It was shinning were the blood wasn't set. It was so dealy yet so inoccent. The dagger didn't kill people, people killed people. This dagger was more then a weopon, it was her way out. Her way to HER Takato, to HER Gogglehead. TO her first ever love.

"Good-bye Sarla, It wasn't nice to now you," Rika said and plunged the dagger into her heart.

"NOOOO!" Sarla cried as Rika disapered. "You can't win you can't!"


	10. Love found, along with other things

A white light spread across the room, making the digidestined blink. When the light died down, their stood a redhead her hand over her heart. Rika looked around and saw all her friends had gathered in the room. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Suzie, Ryo, Takato, and Renamon. Happiness took over Rika. She ran to her friends and flung her arms around the first person she came to, which was Jeri. She hugged all her friends, and all the boys blushed.

"I'm so happy to see all of you! I'm sorry," Rika told them.

"Why?" Jeri asked.

"Because I was so rude and never opened to friendship. I'll still be rude but just not to you guys. Well maybe to Kazu and Kenta," Rika laughed along with everyone else but Kazu and Kenta who both protested.

"I think their is someone who wants to see Takato," Suzie said.

"Huh?" The rest replied.

"Come on! Fallow me!" Suzie took off down the hospital hallway at a run, with many nurses and docters yelling at her. The rest of the group fallowed except Takato and Rika. Takato couldn't leave, not without docter premission anyway. And Rika didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Takato.

"Renamon, would you go fallow them. Tell them Takato can't leave without permission from his docter," Rika asked her digimon. The fox digimon nodded then vanished.

"Rika, thank you so much! With out your help I might have.." Takato trailed off. But Rika knew what he ment. Without her he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't remember. Rika was so happy. Friends, family, and, hopefully, Takato.

"Takato what do you think Suzie ment?" Rika asked, breaking the strange silence that had filled the room. As if on cue, Renamon phased back into the room with Guilmon.

"Like I was saying earlier, your heavy," Renamon complained gently lowering the dino digimon to the floor.

"And like I said, we are not all graceful and skinny," Guilmon stated.

"Last time you said beautiful," Rika giggled. Guilmon turned when her heard her voice and looked to see his tamer standing upright.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled running over and tackling the brown-haired boy.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried, just as excited as Guilmon! After a few minutes of havoc and frustration they finaly managed to convince Guilmon Takato wasn't going anywhere and that Renamon had to take him back. Then what seemed like hours later, Takato was standing in the park. The docters and his parents had worked everything out and he was now way from the hospital. It was only him and Rika.

"Rika I have something I've been wanting to tell you forever. I'm not sure how to word this," Takato sighed.

"Well? What is it?" Rika asked.

"Ai shiteru," Takato mumbled.

"Huh?" Rika asked.

"Ai shiteru," Takato said louder.

"Takato!" Rika smiled and flung her arms around him. "Ai Shiteru!" Takato's eyes widen in delight as he pulled Rika into a pasionate kiss. Little did they now someone was watching, Their eyes glowed red with furry...

**The End**


End file.
